


Regrettable Sibling Sex

by ArrowToTheHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowToTheHead/pseuds/ArrowToTheHead
Summary: It's regrettable because they can't stop.Just some ocs being nasty and doin the horizontal mambo. This seems to be all I write now.





	Regrettable Sibling Sex

Bud looks into her eyes and doesn't see his baby sister Eileen anymore. He sees the nearly grown woman grinding on his lap in the dim light of his old bedroom. His thoughts were hazy as he pulled her down to have their faces together, frantically searching for her mouth and kissing her harshly when he finds it.

"Eileen..." He hisses out barely above a breath. "This is wrong. We shouldn't be doin' this." Bud grabs her hips and means to stop her but he doesn't. Instead he pulls her down closer craving the friction of her rubbing against him.

"Then why's it feel so right, Bud? Why don't you stop and throw me out right now if you don't like it?" Eileen's breathing is heavy and words are slurred, she's less experienced in sex and in drinking than Bud was but that didn't stop her from taking the reins on this one.

He pulls her back down onto his chest and bites the crook of her neck, leaving a purple hickey in place. "I never said that, Eileen. I like this alot, it just ain't right is what I said." He grabbed her hips and rolled to flip them so he was on top of her now. "How 'bout I show you how good it can really get?"

Eileen's cheeks go red. Fuck, she wasn't prepared for this. Bud sits up on his knees and lowers a hand down to rub her through her already soaked panties. 

How's he so good at this? It's 1952 and he already spent seven years in two combined wars, when did he have time to learn?

She whimpers at his touch, a cute little sound like she's trying to hide how much she likes it now that she isn't in control anymore. 

"Come on. Tell me how bad you want it." He presses down harder, rubbing firm circles. He leans forward to kiss her again and trails them down her chin all the way to the top of her panty line. "Tell me how good you want it and I'll give it to ya."

"Bud, come on. Quit teasin' me. It ain't funny." Couldn't he just fuck her like any other girl? Why's he gotta drag it out like this? On second thought, that's probably what he does to all girls.

Bud kissed lower, his lips stopping just above her clit. "Say it." He drawls looking back up into her hazel eyes. "I'm waitin' on you to say it."

Eileen huffs. God dammit, he's never gonna get better than this is he? "Please, Bud, please. I want you to fuck me." She runs a hand in his hair and shoves his head down into her pussy. "I need it."

Bud smirks when he hears this. Man, does he love being the boss or what? He kissed her through her panties before ripping them off. "Look at you, already soaking wet and I hardly even touched ya."

She sucks in a breath as he shoves his fingers in her, certainly not as rough as she assumes he is with most women but still none too gentle either. "Bud....." Her voice is barely above a whisper and he needs to strain his ear to hear her. "I want you inside me, Bud."

Bud scissored his fingers, "No, I don't think ya do yet. You're a virgin, ain't ya? That wouldn't feel good just yet." He leans down and kisses her twice more, still thrusting his fingers inside her as he scoots down lower. "Let me make you feel good first. I bet you'll love this."

He ducks his head down and kisses gently on the outside of her pussy before sticking out his tongue and licking her all the way from top to bottom. Eileen lets out a quiet moan and Bud chuckles against her, licking her again. 

"Fuck. That's...that's real good. Bud, don't stop." She moans as he holds down her hips with one of his big hands. He closes his lips around her clit and sucks gently making Eileen squirm but he just holds her still and continues, adding a third finger inside her.

Bud can feel his cock throbbing but he knows enough not to just lose control and fuck her now. Eileen's a virgin and his sweet sister, he needs to be gentle and treat her right. He's been to this rodeo time and time again, he knows all the thrills. It's time for Eileen to learn how great it is. 

He pulls his fingers out of her and she whines in protest but she's cut short when he starts licking her again while he reaches up and toys with her nipples.

"Bud, get on with it already. This is nice an' all but I want the real stuff. I want you to fuck me." Eileen grabs his hands and laces their fingers together. She isn't a baby, she can handle it even if it hurts. She wants him and wants him inside her. She's a grown woman, dammit, not a china doll.

"If you insist." He chuckles lightly before sitting back up on his knees and pulling her hips flush to his. Bud lines his cock up with her pussy, looking her in the eyes while he slowly pushes it inside.

Her face screws up like it hurts and he stops. "No...it's fine. Keep goin'." She huffs, grabbing his bicep and digging in her nails. "I want you, Bud. I want this." 

Bud grips her hip tighter, leaving little half moons indented in her flesh and glides himself the rest of the way inside her. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, biting and leaving a purple hickey in place. "Eileen...fuck, Eileen. You feel good, baby."

"So do you. It hurts a little but...I think I like it." Eileen pulls him into her chest and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. "You can move, Bud. I want you to." She pants, kissing him all over his shoulder. This was the best she'd felt in well, ever. She needed this. She needed Bud inside of her.

Bud slowly starts to move, gently thrusting. It's barely enough to be considered moving at first but he picks up the pace quick enough. Still not fast and hard like he usually is but it's enough for them to both enjoy.

"Oh come on, Bud. You ain't gonna break me, just get on with it and fuck me like you mean it." Eileen's demanding it now. She isn't gonna break and if he won't do what she wants, she's gonna make him. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him all the way inside her, biting her tongue to stop from moaning out. They can't wake anybody up. This would be a really bad time for someone to walk in on them.

"If you say so, princess." He mocks, thrusting harder into her. Eileen clenches, she certainly thinks she bit off more than she could chew teasing him this time. Her older brother never was one for playing nice with others.

Bud's breathing is harsh as he pounds into her and Eileen can hardly keep her moans down even with her hands held tightly over her mouth when he brings down a hand to play with her clit again. Why is he such a bastard and always making her squirm? He feels his stomach tightening already. Fuck, the things this girl does to him. "Eileen, I'm close." Bud breathes out through gritted teeth.

Eileen peels her hands off of her mouth. Her cheeks are burning red and her stomach feels like a live wire about to go off. "Me too, Bud...I really think I'm close." Eileen's doing a bad job at staying quiet now and Bud's too enthralled in this to actually care so they both just hope nobody gets up to use the bathroom and hears them.

Bud thrusts into her roughly and he can feel her cum around him. Her eyes roll back into her head and he has to cover her mouth himself to stop her from screaming out. He keeps going until he finishes, losing care for whatever rhythm he had and instead just pounding into her as fast as he can. He feels his cock twitch as he cums inside of her, pulling out and panting roughly as he looks down and sees the thick milky fluid running out of her.

"Well god damn, Eileen. I think that's some of the best sex I've ever had." Bud's out of breath and tired but ultimately satisfied with the way the night ended.

"Y-yeah, me too. I think I really liked doing that." Her breathing is heavy and she pulls herself into his side as soon as he collapses down in the bed next to her. She kisses his chest and idly traces one of his faded scars with her fingers, closing her eyes to just rest for a moment.

Bud hesitates, "I-I love you, Eileen." He whispers, kissing the top of her head. He wants her to acknowledge him but it seems she's already drifted off to sleep. Bud plops his head back on to the pillow. He's not mad, he thinks he might be glad she didn't hear him. He doesn't quite understand these feelings enough yet anyways to really be sure that he loves her, and that isn't something he wants to just throw around like it's nothing. Especially with Eileen.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep. It never takes much to get him down. When you've been in war, you learn to take sleep where you can get it. "I love you too, Bud." Eileen says barely above a breath, she'll let him come around on his own time. She kisses him again and closes her eyes actually sleeping this time curled into his iron grip.


End file.
